


Сенсация

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doujinshi, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Ушиджима после матча целует Ойкаву взасос.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Сенсация

**Author's Note:**

> Додзинси, 29 страниц, перевод с японского  
> Автор оригинала — [Melitta](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/184416).
> 
> Огромная просьба не публиковать фреймы с русским переводом ни на каких площадках. Даже если очень хочется.

[Читать додзинси на Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/McnLfGH)


End file.
